Glee - Klaine
by supergleek10
Summary: Starting from Season 1 Kurt and Blaine meet on their freshman year of high school, and from there they must learn to deal with new challenges they face together. Slight AU, MPREG. More details inside. Disclaimer - I don't own anything.
1. Meeting Blaine

**A few things that I'm changing with glee. **

**Kurt and Quinn are twins. Burt is there father. **

**Blaine and Rachel are twins. Rachel's dads are their fathers**

**They characters are freshman, not sophomore. **

**That's all I can think of for now**

***** September 1, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Today is my second day of high school and so far this day is horrible, just like the first day. A bunch of jocks cornered me once I got out of my car and backed me into the dumpster. Some teacher walks past us and instead of him helping me out he asks one of the jocks, Finn, if he completed his homework. Ugg this really can't be happening. As they pick me up to throw me in the dumpster, I plead with them. "Please, this is from Marc Jacobs' new collection!"

"Wait." I hear from the jock that I think is Finn and the jocks put me down. I hand one my bag and take off my jacket. I hand my jacket over to the tall jock. "Okay." Then the jocks throw me into the dumpster. I hear my bag and jacket thrown onto the ground and I huff. It smells disgusting in hear and I want to throw up. As I try to get up hear here someone else's voice outside of the dumpster.

"Please don't do this." I hear a sweet, smooth voice plead with most likely the jock that just threw me into the dumpster. The voice cuts off and I feel someone fall on top of me.

"Ow!" I was not expecting a person to fall on top of me.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry!" The boy tries to pull himself up and away from me. He is able to quickly pull himself up and out of the dumpster. He then helps pull me out. "Again I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in there."

"Hey it's not your fault, it's the dumb jocks." I brush myself off and then hold my hand out to the boy. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

"My name is Blaine Anderson - Berry."

"Well Blaine, thank you for helping me out of the dumpster."

"It was no problem, but again I'm so sorry for falling on you." He winces.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hurt."

"Well let me help you get to your first class." He gives me this smile that makes me knee's weak.

As Blaine is walking me to my class I see a glee club audition sheet and I walk over to it with Blaine fallowing behind me. There is only one name on the paper, but that doesn't discourage me from righting down my name. When I'm done I'm surprised to see that Blaine takes the pen from me and writes him name down. "You sing?"

"Yup, I've been singing my whole life. My dads, sister, and I sit at the piano after dinner and sing together."

"Wow!" I say in amazement.

"Yea." Blaine gets this excited smile that spreads across his entire face. "How about the two of us hang out at the others house and prepare for the audition together?"

"That's great, we can do it at me house, my dad and sister will be out tonight so we won't be interrupted."

"Sounds perfect." We exchange phone numbers and we agree to meet at my house right after school.

**Review = Preview **


	2. The First Time

**This is a really short chapter**

***** September 1, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

Blaine comes over to my house and I lead him right down to my bed room. "So I was thinking about singing for my audition."

"Chicago great choice, do you mind singing it for me?"

I smile and go over to my docking station and hit play. I watch Blaine's reaction and I just see him looking at me in aww. The song finishes and Blaine starts clapping, so I take a bow.

"Ok now let me hear what you are auditioning with."

Blaine stands up and takes my phone off the docking station and puts his there instead. I hear the beginning of Something's Coming playing through the speakers.

Blaine starts singing I'm immediately am captivated by his silky, smooth voice. As soon as Blaine's done I'm giving him a standing up and clapping as loud as I can. "Blaine that was amazing! I loved it!"

"You really think so?" Blaine looks away, almost embarrassed.

"Absolutely." Blaine turns back to look at me and I feel a pull towards him.

"It's true you know. When I met you something felt different, which is crazy because I've only met you this morning, but I feel like something amazing is going to happen to us." Blaine sighs and sits down next to me on the bed. "I know its crazy."

I take Blaine's hand. "No its not crazy, but I feel it too." I look into his eyes and I'm immediately am sucked into his honey colored eyes. I surprise myself when I lean into Blaine and steal a kiss. I go to pull away, but Blaine grabs the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. We fall back onto my bed, and flips us over so that I'm underneath him. Blaine pulls back and starts kissing down my neck.

"Oh Blaine please more."

Blaine looks me in the eye. "Are you sure?"

I know that this answer is huge, because this will determine if I lose my V card.

"Yes I'm sure."

Blaine takes off my top.

**Review = Preview**


	3. The First Rehearsal

***** September 2, 2010**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I'm standing backstage and watching Blaine audition and he keeps glancing over at me and every time that our eyes meet a blush would take over my face. Blaine finishes without a flaw and Mr. Schuester thanks him and then calls my name. I take a deep breath and walk past Blaine without looking at him because if I do I won't be able to audition.

Through my audition I stare straight head so that I don't get distracted by Blaine because I can feel his eyes on me. Mr. Schuester thanks me and calls out someone by the name of Tina C. I walk over to Blaine and he places a kiss on my lips and takes my hand and we walk out of the auditorium as the beginning of I Kissed a Girl starts playing.

**Glee **

At the end of the school day Blaine comes and gets me from my last class and we walk over to the bullion board in the lobby in the school to see the glee club member list. That day after school we have our first rehearsal. We seem to be the last people to show up. There is a boy in a wheelchair, an asian girl dressed in mostly black, a big black girl, and a small petite girl that as soon Blaine sees her he lets go of my hand.

"Rachel I didn't know that you were joining glee club." Blaine seems nervous around the small sized girl.

"Blaine of course I joined the glee club, this is just another thing to give me a competitive edge." She flashes this giant smile that seems almost too big for her face, but it does work for her in a crazy kind of way. She seems to finally realize that I'm standing there. "Oh Blaine who is this?" She asks him and then turns towards me. "I'm Rachel Anderson-Berry, but my stage name will be Rachel Berry. This way it's not such a long name for when I'm a famous Broadway Star. I want them to be able to fit my name on the marquee." She says in one breath with that smile that doesn't leave her face.

"Ok guy why don't we all take a seat so we can get started." Mr. Schuester says.

"Blaine who was that?"

"I'm sorry about her, that's just my twin sister Rachel. She can be bit much." Blaine tries to apologize for her.

"Blaine its fine. I know what it's like I also have a twin sister, but she is the complete opposite of Rachel. My sister is Quinn Hummel."

"Wait Quinn Hummel, like head cheerleader Quinn? The Quinn thats dating Quarterback Finn Hudson?" Blaine tries not to scream.

"Yes, that Quinn." Blaine just stares at me with his jaw hanging open. "I know its not believe because popular Quinn can't ever be related to loser Kurt." I try to bit back the bitterness in my voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean that your amazing and so sweet. Quinn is just..." Blaine pauses trying to look for the right word.

"Nasty." Blaine winces.

"I was trying to say something nice about her."

"Don't worry she wasn't always this mean person. We used to be best friends, until middle school. She would pretend not to know me at school, but at home we are still best friends at home. Now though over this summer once she became a cheerio she ignores me even at home." Blaine takes my hand.

"I'm so sorry that happens to you." Blaine frowns and me and I just want to lean over and kiss it away.

"You don't have to be sorry about her. If you want to be sorry about something be sorry about your sister." A smile spreads across Blaine's face, and I copy his smile.

While we were talk Mr. Schuester was showing us the dance moves he wanted us to do to Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. "Ok everybody now its your turn to show me what you got. Also I would like Artie to take the lead on this one."

We all stand up and the pianist starts playing the song and we all try to dance just as Mr. Schuester had, but it just falls apart, with everyone tripping over each other. The song finishes when Artie rams into the wall and Rachel tell Mr. Schuester that we suck.

"Uh... it'll get there. We-we just need to keep rehearsing." Mr. Schuester tries to be positive.

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat to a boy in a wheelchair?" Rachel steps in.

"I think Mr. Schu is using irony to enhance the performance." Artie tries to stand up for himself, but Rachel won't have it.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Then Rachel storms out of the choir room.

Blaine immediately turns to Artie. "I'm so sorry about her."

"Dude it's not your fault. I can handle her. You should ever apologize for something you didn't do or for someone else." That seems to ease Blaine.

"Thank you and I'll try to remember that the next time I have to apologize for her." Both him and Artie laugh.

**Review = Preview**


	4. Newbie and Competition

***** September 3, 2010**

**1. Thought of something else Kurt is already out of the closet **

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

I am shocked when Blaine and I walk into glee club to see Finn Hudson sitting in a seat looking uncomfortable. "Good now that Kurt and Blaine are here I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of New Directions Finn Hudson." Mr. Schuester start clapping and Rachel starts clapping enthusiastically with that crazy smile. "So I thought that today we could try a new song without the dancing." A few people laugh. "How about you all line up onstage and just grab the sheet music from the piano. Finn and Rachel will be taking the solos."

I stand towards the end of the line in between Blaine and Rachel. The music starts and Finn looks lost while trying to sing. Rachel starts getting really into the song and runs her hands through my hair and I'm startled the only person to ever do that before was Blaine and Blaine will definitely be the only person to ever do that again.

Rachel starts dancing with Finn in front of Mercedes. "Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes breaks Finn and Rachel apart and starts yelling at Mr. Schuester. "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce. I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

Mr. Schuester remains calm. "Okay, look, Mercedes, it's just one song."

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good." I help Mr. Schuester out because I know that even though Rachel is crazy, this song is a major improvement from yesterdays Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat.

Mercedes turns to Finn. "Okay, you're good, white boy. I'll give you that, but you better bring it." Then she turns back to Mr. Schuester. "Let's run it again." He smiles.

"Alright lets do it. From the top." We start the song over and this time with no interruptions. At the end of practice we all gather around Mr. Schuester. "So next Saturday Carmel High's performing a showcase down in Akron. Now Carmel's going to be the team to beat at regionals. So ask your parents and have them sign this permission slip." Mr. Schuester passes out the papers. "Have a good weekend I will see you all next week."

**Glee**

***** September 11, 2010**

The next week passes by in a blur the only parts that stand out are the times that I spend with Blaine. We have quickly become best friends. I'm not sure if us being so close has anything to do with us having sex and acting like boyfriends, but I'm afraid to ask Blaine what we are.

It's Saturday and the entire glee club is sitting on the bus. Blaine and I are sharing a two seater in the back from everyone else. "Hey Blaine can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles at me.

"What are we?" I realize how bad that sounds. "I mean like are we boyfriends or just friends?" I rush out.

"Well I would like us to be boyfriends, but that is completely up to you and what you are comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable being boyfriends, but the hand holding and kissing, not the." I pause look around and lower my voice. "not the sex." I blush and look away.

"That's fine Kurt. We don't have to do that again until your ready." He smiles and I relax for the rest of the bus ride, content on just holding Blaine's hand.

**Glee **

When we get to Carmel High I'm no longer feeling so relaxed, but I don't have to wait long before the bell rings letting us know the show is starting. Blaine and I make our way into the auditorium hand-in-hand where I sit in between him and Quinn's boyfriend Finn. I still cannot believe that Finn has joined glee club, I'm not even sure Quinn knows about it. "Oh hey Kurt." Finn acknowledges me awkwardly, but I still give him a smile and say hello back.

"Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. Let's be a good audience. Give 'em some of the ol' Mckinley High respect." Just as Mr. Schuester stops talking the announcer introduces Vocal Adrenaline.

The good feeling from Mr. Schuester's speech leaves me as soon as Vocal Adrenaline appears onstage and it only grows worse as the song progresses. We all just sit there in silence as the rest of the auditorium goes wild with celebration of cheering Vocal Adrenaline on.

"Ok guys we will meet on the bus in ten minuets.

**Review = Preview**


End file.
